highschool of the dead: Shinobi help
by L33t Horo
Summary: Naruto was thrown into a new world after the battle in VotE, will he be able to survive in this new world?
1. Chapter 1

Highschool of the dead: Shinobi help

Chapter 1: How doth the fate conspire weaving a complex tapestry before us

"Where the hell am I?" a blond haired boy said as he looked around

He saw buildings that soared into the heavens, many lights around, he then felt a pang of pain and put his hand into his chest… it was covered in blood.

"Oh yeah… Sasuke tried to kill me" Naruto said as he walked about… his chest against the wall, he trailed the wall with his blood.

**Flash back**

"Give it up Dobe!" Sasuke yelled

"No! I promised her… I swore I will bring you back, EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!" Naruto yelled as he charged

Both rival's attacks collided

Naruto charged with the nine tail's power and Sasuke with his cursed seal in level 2 collided with their signature attacks

The power behind the jutsus was so much it bended the laws of physics… a tear in the space/time continuum appeared, Sasuke noticed that Naruto was taken aback by this anomaly and stabbed him with the chidori on his chest and then kicked him into the tear… Sasuke was ripped by the power of the tear while Naruto was sucked into it.

"_I am sorry Sakura-chan… I couldn't keep my promise_"

**Flash back end**

Naruto was found by a police officer and was thankfully send to the ER… the medics however couldn't do much, not due to the lack of knowledge, but because the wound itself was healing in an advanced rate…

At first they thought it was cancer… but all his cells where normal… so he only needed rest, they put him on an IV drip until he regained consciousness.

**2 Weeks later**

Naruto woke up… he was in shock, he was in an unknown facility with no recollection of how he got here, there were no familiar scents either… he was also hocked to many strange machines. He managed to unplug himself… and escaped the hospital, he was lucky all his belongings where in a small storage room close by.

"_Man… I am lucky… but I got to get out now_" Naruto thought as he sneaked out of the hospital.

He managed to get out and was walking around Fujimi highschool… Naruto was lost… he had no idea where he was or where to go… but for some reason he felt he should enter this building.

He used his henge to transform his clothing into something more… to the norm, as all the male students were wearing the same uniform… little did he knew that this was going to be the day of the end…

**Couple hours later**

Naruto had gone to the roof after pilfering a couple books from the school's library… he needed information on this world in order to survive, he had no idea how right he was.

"uhmm interesting, this world… most people would be like civilians back in my world… and chakra in basically non-existant… I have an advantage" Naruto said

Then a young boy entered the roof… he had brownish hair and eagle-ish eyes.

"oh? There was someone here? Sorry, you mind? I just wanna take a nap" he said

"The roof is big, I got no problem" Naruto said

"The name is Takashi, Koguro Takashi, who are you? I never seen you around here" he said

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto… I am new here" Naruto said

"Oh… well… welcome to my little spot" Takashi said.

And that is how Naruto's first friendship started…

**2 weeks later**

Naruto was on the roof once more… he was bored… regular classes where boring… he was happy that he meet some of other people that he got along with… Rei Miyamoto, Kohta Hirano…

Rei is Takeshi's old friend… while Kohta…

Kohta was Kohta… he was reminded of his old friend Chouji…

Then was Saya Takagi… she was a VERY haughty girl… he (Naruto) almost thought he saw Sakura… she was identical sans… well… to be crude about it?

Her breasts where of a 36.22 inches

Sakura's…was an A cup… at the very least…

But there was something wrong in the air… Naruto could smell it… it was the smell of cooper… of blood.

And it was by the tons…

"Seems like peaceful times are over" Naruto sighed as he went to the astronomy club place and got his scrolls with weapons inside… he bit his thumb and unsealed his weapons, he put the shuriken and kunai holster on his leg as he heard footsteps of labored breathing… the door flung open… it was Rei, Takashi and someone else…

"GET DOWN" Naruto yelled as Takashi tackled the other two down as Naruto threw his kunai at the… **targets**.

They fell down dead…

Hisashi Igou… he was wounded on his left am.

This was going all over the place.

Naruto helped make a make-ship barrier to hold **them** back.

"Man we are lucky I keep an extra stash around here" Naruto said as he grabbed some of his emergency stash of food he kept… as well as the food the Astronomy club had as well as bottled drinks.

"There is nothing to do now but to wait for someone to save us" Igou said.

"Don't act so scary… but It'd be more comfortable if we could make it to the cafeteria or the dorms"

A strangler of **them** was walking towards the school

Takashi grew furious "WHY YOU!" he lifted his arm to throw the bottled water but was stopped by Naruto.

"That… would be stupid… we need all resources if we want to survive" Naruto said stopping him.

One f the teachers commited suicide as to not get eaten by **them**

"I can't… I can't take this anymore' Rei said as she was shaking…

She was having a panic attack… this situation seemed hopeless.

"Why!? I don't understand… I don't understand at all! Why! Why!" she asked.

*COUGHT*

Igou was coughing blood.

Naruto looked at him… he sighed "You been bitten… haven't you?" Naruto said.

"Looks like what happens in the movies… one bite is all it takes" Igou said

"Hey… you do me a favor?... please… before I become one of **them**… drop me from here… the impact should crush my skull" he said

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?" Rei yelled

"I don't want to become one of **them**!" Igou said as he was looking sickly and weak

"Hey Takeshi… I am counting on you… when I am finished, toss my body" he said

He arched back as he coughed even more blood and with another spasm… he died.

"Nooo!" she yelled

"Let go of him…. Rei" Takeshi said as he gripped the bat even tighter.

"Don't! you can't do that… he won't… he won't turn into one of **them**! Hisashi is different" Rei

"Rei… you can't continue like this… look at him… he is dead and he will turn into **them**… Takeshi… this will be hard… but… as your friend… please, keep your promise" Naruto said.

Blood feel unto the lap of Rei

Hisashi Ougi stood up… he became one of **them**.

With all his might… he hit him and opened his skull… making him go back as the corpse he was.

Rei snapped "AAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Why did you do that!?" Rei yelled

"He would have bitten you if he hadn't" Naruto said

"I… I wanted all of us to be okay! I didn't want to see Hisashi like this! If Hisashi's going to leave me behind just because he got bit, then I want to become one of **them** too" Rei yelled in hysteria.

"He wouldn't have wanted that" Takashi said as he looked down… Naruto continued to be silent.

"Yeah, I get it now! Takashi, you… actually hated Hisashi! Because he and I were going out!" she said with a snarl.

Naruto had enough… he walked up to her.

*SLAP*

She looked at him his yes where cold and focused…

"Never… say something like that… again" Naruto said.

There was a turmoil in Takashi's heart… "_could it be… that she is right?_"

Takashi then begun to walk away

"Wait! Where do you think you are going?" Rei asked

"Going together will only cause problems… I am going downstairs and fight **them**" Takashi said.

"I'll go with you… backup is always good" Naruto said.

"PLEASE DON'T GO! I DIDN'T MEAN WHAT I SAID… PLEASE DON'T' GO!" Rei pulled him back… and he embraced her.

Naruto jumped over the barricade and pulled his shuriken and shot them to **them** killing them swiftly and silently.

"Come on… you don't even make me break a sweat" Naruto said with a smirk.

Takashi grabbed the hose while Rei turned the water… they "washed" **them **away.

They walked into the school; Naruto pulled his kunai out as he recovered his shuriken.

"Where did you get those?" Takashi asked

"I always had them, I just hid them away" Naruto said.

They walked on the halls as Naruto dispatched **them** with Takashi behind grabbing the stragglers and finishing them off.

They found more people…

One of them was covered in blood… she saw herself on the mirror and broke down.

She was a little civilian girl after all.

There in the room was Shizuka, the nurse from the school… and she had Tsunade level breasts… in the group was also Saya (the one who broke down after looking at herself in the mirror) Saeko Bushujima (President of the kendo Club and their senpai) and Kohta Hirano.

They barricaded themselves and fell down to catch a breather.

They asked Shizuka for her car keys, hoping to escape in her car… however that plan was shot before it even hatched since her car was a Coupen.

"we should check the TV to see the news… this is too much to be just an isolated incident" Naruto said.

The nurse nodded and turned on the TV the news reported death's on the thousands… and then the corpses on the body bags came back to life attacking the newscasters…

They talked thinking of what it could be, the most possible explanation would be a virus… like influenza or the like Spanish flu.

"The time to think on this can wait" Naruto said as he twirled his kunai on his finger "Right now is important for all of us to escape… we should head to the buses, they are stronger than a car and in there we can be safe… if only for the moment"

As they walked Naruto kicked **them** away smashing them against the walls… he put his hand up.

"I hear survivors" Naruto said as he dashed around the corner dodging one of **them ** and slicing his head wide open.

It was a group of 2 girls and one boy with a baseball bat.

The undead creature stopped and dropped to the floor… a kunai on the back of his head as a testament of it's death.

Takashi and Rei followed up by smashing the others to clear the path smashing their heads.

"T-thank you" one of the girls said

"Don't speak so loudly… were any of you bitten?" Saeko asked.

"huh? No we weren't!" the girl said

"they look fine, really" Rei said.

"We are going to escape the school… do you want come along?" Takashi asked

"Y-yeah" they said

As they walked they discussed Saya's theory… **them** were blind and only reacted to sound.

However the theory was just that… a theory…

Someone had to be used as a genea pig and test it.

No one wanted to be so… but Takashi became resolute, however…

"I'll do it, I can get in and out without alerting them and I am faster than all of you" Naruto said

Grabbing a shoe he threw it at a locker that was a lengthy distance from the front door

*Clang*

**They** reacted to the sound and closed in to the source of it leaving a path to the door.

Naruto signaled them to move and be quiet… he grabbed his senbon needles and dispatched a few of **them** to clear the way on the main entrance.

Someone then yelled.

And it was going so well…

Naruto was dispatching a few of **them **with just his hands and feet kicking them, smashing them into the ground.

However one of the other survivors got sloppy and **they** went over him and got him.

**They** bit his arm.

"Takuzou!" the other girl yelled.

"Don't go, once you get bitten escaping will be pointless!" Saya yelled.

The girl was crying.

Naruto grabbed Saya's arm and moved his head.

The girl ran towards her beloved

"Why should I? what am I supposed to do!? Tell me why I should turn back! I don't have anyone I can trust anymore!" she said as she ran into **them**.

"I can understand where she is coming from" the nurse said, Rei and Saya turned to look at her in anger "if the rest of the world is this bad… maybe it'd be better to die"

"Yeah… but dying is easy" Naruto said, it's because we are alive we struggle, without it… without a purpose… we are just like **them**"

They got into the bus when they saw it… other survivors.

"Kohta, I want to show off now… provide backup, I will pick off any of **them **so support the other survivors" Naruto said

"Who are they" Rei asked about the survivors flocking into the bus.

"Shidou from class 3-A" Saeko said.

"Shidou…" Rei said dangerously.

Takashi was about to dash to help them when he was stopped by Rei.

"We're not going to save them" Rei said

"Rei! What are you saying?!" Takashi said bewildered

"We shouldn't save him, that kind of person is better off dead!" she yelled

Naruto noticed something in this, now he didn't know Rei that much… but he knew she was a nice girl… so for her to hate someone so much.

Naruto managed to kill some of **them **but due to that he had to losesome of his weapons, the nurse then put the pedal to the metal… running over **them** in order to escape.

"you are going to regret this… you're definitely going to regret saving him" Rei said to Takeshi and Naruto.

But it was ok… one more regret in a sea of them wouldn't make a difference… and in a world that is now filled with more uncertainty… it made everyone feel uneasy.

Chapter end


	2. Chapter 2

Highschool of the dead: Shinobi help

Chapter 2: Democracy of the dead, Dead of night, Shinnobi's might

**Flashback**

Naruto was sitting on the ledge… he was having a 'normal' life after falling in this strange new world.

He learned to blend in… he had no choice on going to the school, he COULD skip it… but he would be unable to learn what he needed about this new world.

"_man, talk about boring_" Naruto though as he sat through another lecture.

He decided to bail out, he needed fresh air.

He walked right past a girl with pink bubble gum hair… Naruto's eyes widened.

"S-Sakura-chan?" he said as he grabbed her shoulder.

The girl twisted around, she had eagle-ish eyes, hard and focused… she blushed at contact.

Her eyes where caramel-like… her demeanor… pompous.

"hey… who do you think you are to touch me?!" she exclaimed.

"Ah… gomen, I though… I mean… you looked… like" Naruto said trying to apologize.

"Looked like what? Get it out already" she said.

"I thought you were an old friend…. Sorry" Naruto said. He looked crest fallen "_Of course, how could she be here… I was alone when fighting that idiot… and now he is dead as well… how will I ever be able to talk to her again_" Naruto said as he turned around.

"I apologize for the mistake" Naruto said as he left.

However she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt

"GUH!" Naruto gasped as he was pulled back.

"hey… if you are going to do something like that at least introduce yourself… idiot" she said as she glared at him

"Uh… yeah…uh… Uzumaki Naruto… class 2-A" Naruto said

"Saya Takashi…" she said

"pleasure to meet you and I am sorry about that" Naruto said as he left

**Flashback** (Again)

"Oi Hirano… how about buying us some curry bread?' a student said with a nasty smirk.

Hirano was shivering… not of fright… but with the desire to kill them… he was long been bullied… not only that but the teacher had always fanned further the incidents, and even allowing the bullying to continue… he held it in… always thinking on how to kill them, taking the punches and psychological abuse.

"hey, how about you pick on someone your own size ya priks" Naruto said as he roundhouse kicked them.

"hey, you alright buddy?" Naruto asked the little chubby guy.

"uh… oh… yeah, t-thanks" he said

"name's Uzumaki Naruto… and your's?" Naruto asked

"H-hirano Kohta" he said.

"If you need help just call me… I am in class 2-A" Naruto said with a smile

And like that, they became fast friends… mostly because he reminded him of Chouji.

Naruto's life was ordinary, same thing day in day out…

It was…

"OH MY KAMI HOW BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORING!" Naruto bemoaned.

He had to find a way to survive… so he did the only thing he could do.

"Work on what would be considered D-rank missions… man… what a drag" Naruto said

Somewhere in the shinobi world a certain pineapple haired teen sneezed.

Naruto became popular in his part-time job… he was a waiter in a cafe… and became pretty popular with the ladies… who came for more than the coffee and milk if you know what I mean… in his part-time work he meet a nice girl… she was pretty beautiful and cute, not to mention nice.

Her name is Rei Miyamoto, both of them where the top workers on the place and made quite a bit of money in tips… however Rei's job went south when her father found out (he was a police officer and in Japan most students CAN'T be hired).

Fortunately he didn't do anything, he said he would call his parents… but they allowed it (they were in fact his kage bunshins in a henge) and so he continued to work and managed to get into the dorms at the school… he was able to do so with a minor trick… let's just say he was glad the principal was a pervert…

Still he and Rei became friends; they talked from time to time and enjoyed each other company, even if she was taken. He got along with her boyfriend fine, he was a nice guy… it was a shame what happened to him… he will always be remembered.

And in less than a month his wish came to fruition…

**Flashback end**

"_I know this is karma… I just know it_" Naruto sighed as he thought of this situation

The bus was going on and on, the roads where filled with **them**, so they ran over **them **quite a bit. The tempers where rising in the bus, people where on their lasts nerves.

"Why do we have to be with you guys? You all decided to go without considering us! Wouldn't it have been much better to just find someplace we could hide out in the dorms or in the school!?"

A car then went out of nowhere… and closed the bus way… the young nurse stopped the bus immediately.

"he is right you know? We're putting ourselves in danger by driving this way… we should stop somewhere… there was a convenience store a little way back" a student said

Shizuka (the nurse) then looked out of the window, and saw a helicopter… however **they** were grabbing unto it… as many other bodies begun to fall from it…

She winced at the horror.

"Can't you drive any slower!? I almost" a student complained.

"All of you, shut the hell up" a cold voice said.

Naruto was up from his little nap and he was not amused

He let off a bit of killing intent to subdue and shut the other students

"Shizuka-chan is doing her best, all things considered, we are all alive…be grateful" Naruto said with a glare.

"Sorry Shizuka-chan, please continue driving" Naruto said

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful… Naruto-kun was it? What a nice work" the teacher said

Naruto looked at him… it was as he was looking at a normal looking Orochimaru.

"We need to keep fights at a minimum… what we need is a leader… a leader just for us" Shidou said.

"and let me guess… there's only one person who could shoulder the burden?" Saya said while looking at him, she did not like him, he was… too snake-like.

"I'm a **teacher**, Takagi-san and you all are **students**… I'm the only one qualified… so how about it? If you agree with me… would you please clap your hands?" he said

Most of the students clapped… they were in awe at him and his charisma.

"Just as I said" he said with a sickly evil smirk "The majority rules that I be your new leader"

Naruto sighed.

"Sensei, open the door, I'm going" Rei said "I'm leaving"

Shizuka stopped the bus and Rei jumped out the passanger side door.

"REI!" Takashi yelled.

"No way in hell am I ever going to travel with that bastard" Rei said

"It sounds like I won't be able to do anything to change her mind… she's a lost cause" Shidou said.

"How can you SAY THAT!?" Takashi said as he went after Rei.

Naruto glared at the man, he grabbed his large scroll and jumped with them.

"No way I am leaving you two alone… I am coming with, at least I can keep you two alive for a bit longer" Naruto said with a smirk "Also… I can't stand **that** guy either… something about him… makes me hate him" Naruto said "besides… for a nice girl like you to hate him like that… he must have done something terrible" Naruto said.

Then a bus appeared… it was speeding and going erratically.

"SHIT RUN!" Naruto yelled as he noticed that inside the bus there was a lot of **them **attacking the ones inside… including the driver.

Naruto scooped Rei as he and Takashi ran into a tunnel.

"Komuro-kun (Takashi) are you allright?" Saeko yelled.

**They** begun to rise from the flaming wreck of the bus…

"Let's meet up at Higashi police station!" Takashi said

"What time?" Saeko yelled.

"7 o clock, if not today, then tomorrow" he said.

Naruto grabbed his scroll, good… nothing burn or damaged.

"Let's go… stay behind me… Takashi, cover my back" Naruto said as they begun to walk.

Naruto took front, while Takashi took the back, Rei was in the middle.

They moved silently…

As they moved close to a hill… one of **them **jumped Takashi

*Swish*

The helmeted **them** was dispatched by a kunai that pierced it cleanly

"I told you to be careful" Naruto said as he sighed.

"Wait… the way this guy is dressed" Takashi said as he looked around.

A motorcycle.

"You two ride on it… I will find you… and Takashi… take this" Naruto said handing him a kunai.

"thanks" with that Takashi left with Rei as she gave a last look at Naruto.. she blinked… and he was no longer there.

Naruto was now on the roofs

"Man, this way is faster… less chances of getting caught… I better see if I can gather some supplies… could this be considered an A rank mission?" Naruto asked himself.

Naruto broke into several houses… he found some first aid kits… along with some ammunition and some kitchen utensils to use as improvised weapons in case.

He sealed the ammunition and the rest of the items he found on his scroll… he got also some bottled water and other necessities.

Naruto went back to the roof and absently kicked one of **them** off the roof.

"This is getting ridiculous" Naruto muttered as he sniffed the air… there was the heavy scent of decay and blood… and then he could smell it… the scent of Rei's shampoo.

"_This way_" Naruto thought as he jumped to the electric pole and ran about the cables following the scent of strawberry shampoo.

**With Takashi and Rei**

They were running low on fuel… they couldn't get any further until they refueled the gas tank.

"There is a gas station a couple traffic lights away" Rei said.

They passed by a police car and rummaged some stuff out… a gun and some bullets and a baton.

They managed to get to the gas station.

However there was a single problem…

"Crap! This is a self-service station… you have to put money or a card to get the gas" Takashi said

"Then do it!" Rei said.

"I can't… I spend the last 30 yen in a can of juice before **it** happened" Takashi said

"you suck" Rei said dead-panned.

"Well I am sorry I am no Hisashi" he said in the heat of anger.

He extended his hand out and Rei flinched thinking he was going to hit her.

"Money… let me borrow some" Takashi said with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"I… I left my wallet in my bag" Rei said looking away.

Takashi sighed "What the hell? And you say I suck?" he muttered

"Wait here… if something comes out yell for me" Takashi said

He went in and fiddled with the register but couldn't get it open.

Takashi grabbed his bat… and smashed the register open.

Takeshi grabbed some of the yen notes and left the place.

"HYAAAAAH!" a scream pierced the sky.

"REI!" Takashi yelled as she saw her being held by a crased guy… he was not one of **them** so why was he doing this?

He was holding her at knife point.

"Hey bro, your girlfriend is quiet a catch" the guy said.

"Let go of Rei" Takashi said.

"'Let go?' you a retard!? Everyone is turning into monsters, so there ain't no bitches left wahahahaha!" he said as he laughed like a maniac.

"Are you insane?" Takashi asked

"Insane? No shit! My whole family turned into **them**… right in front of me… I… I… I broke their heads WIDE OPEN! MY POP'S MY MOM'S MY GRANNY… MY KID BROTHER AND SISTER TOO! I'M COLDER THAN ICE WITHOUT A SHREAD OF DECENSY! WAHHAHAHAHA!" he roared in laughter

He then squeezed her breasts "Ahh… your voice and tits are so fucking great! Ya got a nice, big floppy milk jugs" he said with a smirk as he was drooling over her.

"Hey… how about you leave her alone…. Before I kill ya?" a voice said.

He turned around… no one there… "Bellow… dumb-ass" Naruto said with asmirk as he sweep him off his feet… and grabbed Rei "Taka… go!" Naruto yelled as he dashed to the other guy he pulled his revolver.

"I never fired a gun before" he said as he had the cannon of it on the chest of the other guy "But at this close… I doubt I will miss"

"You should have handed the girl to me" Takashi said with a cold cruel voice.

*BANG*

The shot rang loud

"Takashi fill er up and let's go… Rei… I know this is going to be awkward but you are riding in my lap" Naruto said.

Filling it up, they left as **they** swarmed over the other guy.

"Guess… he became a 'just desserts'" Naruto joked…

Rei and Takashi both laughed, even if they shouldn't… but it was good to laugh… they needed or else they might break.

"How did you get here so fast?" Takashi asked as Naruto was holding Rei so she wouldn't fall.

"I got skills Taka… ninja skills" Naruto said with a smirk

"Could you not call me that?" Takashi said blushing.

"I think is cute… Taka" Rei said with a smile as Takashi blushed even more.

"Anyways… I want to know if we can get to the police station. For what I have seen… all bridges have been closed down to prevent **them** to get around faster" Naruto said.

"What?!" Takashi said

**With Shidou at the bus**

"We cannot act selfishly… we can only… begin to act on our own once we find a safe place… for example, worrying about the safety of our families, only with discipline can we create a plan as a group" Shidou said.

Saya was worried and woke up Kohta "Hirano… wake up" she said as she nudged the chubby guy.

"Takagi-san… goo'mo'nin" he said as he was half-asleep.

"you were sleeping like a rock" Saya said

"It would been better if we went off by foot… all the roads seem closed"

She explained that most likely all roads have been closed off by the Japanese Self Defense Force… she also explained that from now people will try to keep society at a minimum barest possible number.. and Shidou knew this too… and was using it to his advantage… brainwashing his students.

"Should I kick him out?" Kohta said as he glared.

"We need a plan if we want to survive… if only Komuro was here" Saya said

"Takagi-san… you like Komuro, don't you?" Kohta asked… he felt rejected already… poor kid.

Saya blushed "D-Don't say stupid things like that!" she blurted out in a high-pitched voice.

She turned around to find Shizuka and Saeko staring at her.

**Back with Naruto, Takashi and Rei**

"It's horrible… it looks like a battlefield" Rei said.

"No… even in a battlefield there is order among the chaos… this is just anarchy" Naruto said as he looked around.

A group of humans then saw them riding and turned around to attack them

"Why are they attacking us? We are not **them**?" Rei asked in shock.

"Ask questions later… we got to survive now" Naruto said as he twisted himself and positioned himself in an awkward position "DIE YOU BASTARDS!" Naruto said as he threw his shuriken and cut their fingers off.

Rei was blushing as Naruto twisted himself back "Ermm… yeah… sorry about that" Naruto apologized.

"I… is ok" Rei said.

"Let's find another way to pass to the other side" Takashi said.

"How are the others doing with… **him**" Naruto said with distaste in his voice apparent for that particular teacher.

**Back at the bus**

Shidou continued brainwashing the students… it was like he was recruiting people to a new cult or sect

The small group decided to ditch this larger group… not only to maintain their own independence but because the promise they made with Takashi.

They hopped they were still alive… they decided to split from Shindou… however…

"Uhmm… I see you already decided so **please** be my guest and do as you please, Takagi-san… Japan is a free country after all… however…" Shidou said as he licked his lips lasciviously as he looked at the nurse "Marikawa-sensei is in big trouble! We cannot afford to lose our nurse… so; you'll stay here will you not? We have poor students who need you… well then if you stay, Marikawa-sensei, Takagi-san and her friends will too… we need you to rely on in times on…"

A nail flew and narrowly hit Shidou's face, barely scratching it and drawing some blood.

"Hi… Hirano-kun?" Shindou said in fear.

"I didn't to miss… you got lucky… f-for you to be so heartless with your students… HOW MANY PEOPLE DO YOU THINK BEAT ME UP AT SCHOOL?! MOST OF THEM ARE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU DON'T EVEN TELL ME I DESERVED IT… I RESTRAINED MYSELF… I'VE ALLWAYS HELD IT IN! I WANTED TO HAVE A NORMAL LIFE, SO I ALLWAYS HELD IT IN… BUT NOW… NORMALITY DOESN'T EXIST ANYMORE… NORMALITY IS NOW A DEAD CONCEPT… So… I'll kill you… you may be alive now, but I'll kill you" Kohta said.

"H… Hirano-kun… th- that's going a bit…"

"Busujma-senpai! Take the lead… I will cover the rear" Kohta said as he readied his weapon.

"You are a real man Hirano-kun" she said as she escorted the others out as Kohta left last… keeping an eye on the bus.

**With Naruto, Takashi and Rei**

They were walking the bike as to not attract any more attention from **them**…

"Hey look! Over there!" someone yelled

"That's…" Shizuka said

"SENSEI!" Rei yelled as she jumped into her arms with tears in her eyes.

"Goodness, Miyamoto-san!" Shizuka said with happiness in her voice.

"Told ya I would keep them safe" Naruto said with a smirk.

"I am glad to see you unharmed, Komuro-kun" Busujima said.

"You too, Busujima-senpai" Takashi said

A hand grabbed his should "what about me?" Saya said

"I-I'm glad you are ok too, Takagi… Hirano too" Takashi said.

"we been unable to find any way across the river" Busujima said

"Same for us" Takashi said.

"What about upstream?" Saya asked.

That idea was also denied.

"We should get some rest and call it a day" Shizuka said

"R-rest? But where?" Kohta asked

"We only have one hour until dusk… if it gets dark we won' be able to see where we are going and it would be rough on Busujima-san" Shizuka said.

Saya sighed "That's true, but where can we stay safe until morning?" she asked

"Uhmm… I know of a place we can use… we can walk there" Shizuka said

"is it your boyfriend's place?"Saya asked with a playful grin.

She blushed "N-No! this one of my girl-friend's places… she is always at work at the airport so she gave me a key… I am watching over the place" she said as she waved her hands frantically.

The entire group then got a funny mental image of Shizuka in a maid uniform cleaning a house.

Naruto snorted at the image, but somehow it suited her and her personality… since she was a bit ditsy.

"is it an apartment? Does it have a good vantage point?" Kohta asked.

"Humm… it a mezonet apartment, so it's right on the river, there's a convenience store close by too… OH! After we are done there… she has a car we can take… it looks like a tank and has 4 doors" she then stretched her arms wide "like this"

"We need to find a way to get on the street" Bushujima said.

"I'm so worn out after today… I really want to go to a place with working electricity and just take a shower" Saya said as she moved her hair out of the way

"Y-you got a point there" Kohta said with steam on his glasses.

Saya then kicked him "You leecher!"

Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Taka… you take Shizuka… me and Kohta will stay behind to keep an eye on things" Naruto said as he took another kunai out… he felt a bit worried… he was running low on shurikens.

They came back after a while… they found the apartment.

The vehicle was incredible, it was heavily armored

"a Humvee!" Kohta said in shock "A military model at that"

"What the hell kind of 'girl-friend' is this?" Saya said in shock.

"**They** won't be able to get over the fence, so we should be able to sleep safely" Rei said in relief.

"Takagi, do you have anything I can use" Takashi asked "I found a handgun but I don't think I'll be able to hit anything" he said

Saya begun to rummage on her bag to look for a suitable weapon.

"WHAT?! A GUN?" Kohta said in shock.

"I'll let you hold it after this, but for now…" Takashi said.

A group of **them** then begun to appear… from inside the complex.

"Leave this to me" Naruto said as he pulled a pair of kunai. "I'll do some clean-up"

Naruto jumped the fence and rushed into **them**

He sliced the heads of **them** as they kicked them into the walls… he was brutal and efficient.

Naruto was covered in blood and he rose his thumb up "Clear!" he said

The group was shocked… he eliminated all of **them** with his bare hands and his kunai.

They all went in… still looking for any he might have missed.

"Man… those things are strong… good thing I am stronger than **them** then…" Naruto said as he cleaned his weapons.

This was the first day they were able to have a place to rest.

Naruto sat down… he put a single leaf on his forehead… remembering his chakra control technique.

He was allways bad at it, but now… he needed all the control he could muster, not only for himself, but for others… they were his friends, people he had connected, there was no way in hell he would allow **them** to claim them.

For the time being he needed to brush up on his ninjutsu… so he pulled out the scroll and begun to read it… it had some pretty high level ninjutsu that could come on hand.

'hey, Uzumaki-san what is that?" Kohta asked.

"Just something to read… I am tired and I need to brush up on some stuff" Naruto said.

Kohta looked over his shoulder "Ninjtusu? Wow this is an old concept… but those things… those are things you can only see in manga and anime… no way those things are real" Kohta said with a smile.

"Never hurts to learn something new… you never know" Naruto said

The girls where in the bathroom chatting it up and laughing as they washed themselves.

"Should we take a peek and see if they are safe from **them**?" Kohta asked as his glasses fogged up.

"I don't feel like dying right now" Takashi said.

"Good call" Naruto said as he continued to read the scroll… it was boring but he had to force himself to do it.

It was nice to have a place to have a rest… however the night was young and **they** were still out there.


	3. Chapter 3

Highschool of the dead: Shinobi help

Chapter 3: In the dead of night

**Bathroom**

Rei and Shizuka where on the bathtub… enjoying the warm water as they soaked their worries away as well as the grime and sweat.

Rei stared at Shizuka's breasts

"Woah, sensei… those are **big**" Rei said

"Uhmm… I get that a lot" Shizuka said as she cradled her two breasts.

"Urk… you are even conscious of it… it must be nice" Rei said with envy clear on her voice.

Rei attacked… she groped her breasts… Shizuka's moans could be heard over the house.

**Outside the bathroom**

"Seems like they are having fun" Takashi said

"Want to see if there is anything to 'protect them from' in there?" Kohta asked with a smirk.

"I don't want to die yet" Takashi said.

"Good call" Naruto said as he remembered what happened to Jiraiya once.

Naruto was writing something on some papers… what they did not know was that he was making seals bombs… or in other words… explosive tags.

Takashi and Kohta pried open the cabinet and Kohta had to suppress an erotic moan.

He had a scary smirk.

"Just as I thought" Kohta said.

"This is Shizuka sensei's friend's house…. Just what kind of friends does she has?" Takashi said.

Kohta grabbed one of the weapons and checked them out as an expert would.

"A Springfield M1A1 super match huh? But it's only semi-automatic… well the M1A series is full-auto, this is less wasteful when it comes to ammunition" Kohta said

"Uhmm… Hirano?" Takashi said trying to snap Kohta back to reality.

"This is a 20 round magazine! This is illegal in Japan… ILLEGAL… Ehehehe" he said as he chuckled

Takashi waved his had "Heeeey… Hiranoooo"

"A Knight's SR equipped with a scope… no… you can't get that kind of thing in Japan, so it must be an AR-10 that was modified from top to bottom… there's a crossbow still in the locker, it looks like a descendant of something Robin Hood would use, it's a Barnett Wildcat C5… that's a hunting crossbow made in England" Kohta said

Takashi then looked and grabbed a shotgun.

"That's an Ithaca M35 riot shotgun! It was designed by the Americans… it's a badass shotgun. It was used in the Vietnam war" Kohta said.

Takashi moved and he accidentally pointed it to Kohta who got freaked out

"WOAH! NEVER, EVER POINT A GUN AT ANOTHER PERSON UNLESS YOU ARE ABSOLUTETLY CERTAIN IT ISN'T LOADED!" Kohta yelled. "The only ones you can point at is…"

"Yeah… **them**" Takashi said.

"Hey Komuro, Uzumaki give me a hand, is a pain in the ass to load these magazines" Kohta said.

Naruto sighed, but helped.

He sat down as Kohta explained how to load the bullets into the magazine… still pretty useful rather than put the bullets one at a time you had a whole case with 20+ bullets ready

"You learned all this from airsoft guns?" Takashi asked

"Hell no. They were real guns" Kohta said.

"YOU HANDLED A REAL GUN?" Takashi said in shock

Kohta chuckled darkly "When I was in America I went to army training… a BLACKWATER instructor took me under his wing and taught me for a month

"You… if that's true it really is perfect… good thing we are not enemies" Takashi said with a chuckle, joined by Kohta.

"Hey… Uzumaki, how did you get so good at fighting? You took em out with only those kunai… you are very strong… so what did you train in?" Kohta asked.

"Shinobi" Naruto said with a toothy smile.

"THEY ARE HUGE!" Rei's voice yelled as Shizuka continued to moan and asked for a truce.

"They are getting louder" Kohta said.

"Meh… **they **will not notice… since we are no the loudest one in here… the loudest… is…." Naruto said as he and Takashi looked at the bridge.

As they were sing the news and saw people killing other people… and cops killing citizens to keep the order… then as they watched the tv a pair of arms shot out from the dark and pulled Naruto back

"UH!?" Naruto, Takashi and Kohta gasped in horror… however something soft.

"Kyaaan! Naruto-kuuuuun" Shizuka sensei said as she pulled Naruto on her bosom and moved her hand to touch his junk.

Naruto's face glowed brighter than Rudolph's nose.

"S… SENSEI!? Are you drunk!?" Naruto asked in shock

"just a teensy weensy bit fufufufufu" Shizuka said with a slight laugher.

"Ah!" she said looking at Kohta "Kohta-chan!" Shizuka said as she went to him and gave him a kiss… making the poor boy pass out

"Sensei… if you keep talking so loudly you are going to attract **them** here, tone it down" Naruto said

"Whaaaa~t? noo! It's so quiet outside it's scary, so I am going to talk like this" she said she then blinked and passed out from the alcohol in her system.

"Takashi, Kohta… both of you stay in look-out for anything… I am taking this… _grown-up_ to bed" Naruto said as he sighed.

"Ahh…. Ok" Kohta said as he walked aimlessly as one of **them**.

He then carried the teacher on his shoulder, but she shifted and slid off… so Naruto moved his hands to catch her before she fell.

"Hyan! 3 you are touching my ass… you are just a little perverted… Uzumaki-kun! 3" she said as she ruffled his hair… Naruto blushing brightly "we can't have that" she said in a sultry voice.

Naruto used all of his willpower NOT to say anything stupid.

He carried the teacher to a futon and flopped her there, she laid there in dead weight… she was passed out and was mumbling in her drunken stupor.

On a couch was Saya asleep with her glasses at hand… for some reason she had some tiny-tiny shorts on… and as he sighed he walked up to find Rei.

"uhmm? Enjoying yourself Naruto?" Rei said with a slight glare.

"uh? What are you talking about?" Naruto said worried.

Rei studied his face… then smiled

"There are 3 Narutos!" she said with a smile

"uh? Did I do a kagebunshin?" Naruto said looking around but found none.

Rei then stumbled and fell down on her butt… her face was red.

"Where… where you drinking too?" Naruto asked

"Well… I was tired, so much has happened already… and… Hisashi's… dead" she said as she began to cry.

Naruto gulped… he wanted to hug her… comfort her… she was his friend… but she was a wreck emotionally and unstable as a hair trigger landmine could be

Takashi was walking around the condo… he was looking for something to eat.

"is that you Komuro-kun?" Saeko said "dinner will be ready soon… I am making lunch for tomorrow too"

"you are a real life-saver senpai… it's so tough not that" Takashi said as he walked absent mindly until he noticed what was Saeko wearing.

"GEEH!" she said in shock

Saeko was wearing only a black laced panty and an apron… that was ALL she was wearing.

"What's wrong?"" Saeko asked in a natural speaking voice.

"N-nothing… nothing at all" Takashi said.

"Oh, this… there weren't any clothes that fit me" she said as she pulled the apron a bit "I'll be only wearing this until the laundry finishes… this is truly shameful, I apologize" she said

Takashi was whipping his nose from any stray blood he might had in it "N-no that's not it… I'm just worried about **them** getting here" he said in a hurry.

Saeko smiled selicatly "You, Hirano and Uzumaki are so cautious… all of the checking and evaluating you two have done has given me a lot of confidence" she said "We are friends… so call me Seako" she said

"Sa-sa…" Takashi said as he couldn't get the words outs without stuttering like a fool.

"Practice saying it" Saeko said with a delicate laughter.

**With Naruto and Rei**

Naruto was sitting in the steps with Rei… a bit of the alcohol had passed off her system.

"Hisahiii wuz a really nice guy… and that's why I wend oud with Hisahii" Rei talked in a half drunken stupor.

Naruto silently listened to her… she needed to get it out "Heyy~… you listening?" she asked

"Yeah… I am" Naruto said.

"Man, you are really boring" she said.

"Nah… is just that I don't show my cool stuff yet" Naruto said with a smirk.

"You are always like this, so mysterious… yet you are always nice, ready to help people… but you were always busy… whenever I wanted to go out, you were always busy… that's why… with Hisashi…" Rei said

"Yeah… I wasn't fair to you either… you are one of my closest friends… I am sorry" Naruto said as he looked down "if I had been there… faster… if only I could have been there… he wouldn't have needed to die… and Takashi… wouldn't have had to do what he did…" Naruto said.

It was time that he started being a bit… flashier…

"But… you have to face the facts… he is dead… we are still alive… and… as long as I live I promise you… I will not allow any of you to get turned into **them**… that are a promise of a lifetime!" Naruto said as he smiled and did the good-guy pose.

Rei was crying… she slowly creped close to Naruto… closer…

He could feel the warmth of her breath and see the delicate lines of her lips.

She leaned forward.

"That's enough… it would be bad if we did this… and you are not 100 percent yourself… go to sleep" Naruto said as he gently pushed Rei away.

It was for the best.

BARK BARK!

"is that barking?" Rei asked as they both heard the sound

"Then they are close!" Naruto said as he rushed up the stairs

"Kohta" Naruto said.

"This is bad" Kohta said

A group of **them **had surrounded the building… they couldn't get in… not yet, but their weight and relentlessly pushing… they might tear down their protection.

In a war of attrition, **they** would win.

It was the first night… and things looked so bleak right now.

A group of survivors where killing some of **them** but they were too many of **them**... a lot of them got eaten… it was a massacre.

Takashi, Saeko, Kohta and Naruto watched as it all went to hell.

Naruto wanted to do something… but he knew that cool heads win battles.

Naruto looked sad; he put a hand on Takashi's shoulder.

They looked around… there was an older man with a little girl… a father and daughter.

"Daddy… where is mommy?" she asked

"We are going to meet later with mom, c'mon over here" he said he knocked the door

"Please, let us in! I can't run away and leave my daughter behind" he said

"Go away! Find some other place to stay" the survivors said from inside the house.

"I'm begging you! You don't have to look after us! Just let us in, for my daughter!" he pleaded.

The inside went silent… fury rose from the father… he hit the door with his weapon, a heavy monkey wrench.

"Open the doors damn it! If you don't I will break it open" he yelled.

"W-wait… I am opening the door" the survivor said.

"Thank you so much he said as the door opened

*STAB*

In his chest was a knife that had been taped to a tick to be used as a pole-arm of sorts

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry" the other survivor said as he cried at what he had just done.

"DADDY! DADDYYYY!" the little girl yelled

"Daddy's going to be fine" He said as he coughed up blood. He patted his daughter… he refused to die.. how could he leave his only child in such a world with no one to take care for her… she was but a child… and with **them **around…

"Don't… let anyone find you… just… make sure… to… find someone who can… take care… of you find… someplace… you…can hide… and… I love you" he said… with his lasts words… he expired.

"no… NOOO! I'M WITH YOU DADDY! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" the little girl yelled as she cried.

"Kohta… Takashi… back me up… I will go save the girl" Naruto said as he jumped from the balcony, his face was contorted in rage.

"NARUTO … Wait… Don't!" they yelled.

He landed perfectly and rushed in… Kohta's eyes then changed.

"LOCK AND LOAD!" Kohta said as he started firing at **them**

He then shot a few of them than begun to gather around the little girl... Naruto charged with his kunai slashing the heads off **them** one after the other… yelling like a brutal beast… his speed proving to be too much for the undead horde… killing 20 of them in a matter of seconds.

Naruto moved to the left to avoid being bitten… however the zombie's head was blown clear off by Kohta's expert marksmanship.

"What the heck is all that noise?" Saya asked as she woke up her dream.

"Something good" Rei said with a smile

"what?" Saya asked

"We still understand what it is to be human" Rei said

"Kohta continued to fire until the magazine was empty "Reload!" he said as he changed to the next magazine in a matter of seconds and continued his onslaught.

Naruto was running he used his speed and clung to a wall and ran along it as he cut the heads of them… jumped over **them** and pushed them to the ground with a strong kick.

A little dog ran past him… he begun to bark louder to make **them **go away from the little girl… but it was no use.

"stop it! Leave me alone… I've never done anything wrong!" the little girl cried as she closed her eyes

One of **them **got close…

"AHHHH!" she yelled

"TEME!" Naruto yelled as he delivered a powerful blow to **his** head… **his** head was blow off as he hit the wall due to the force of the kick and the resistance of the wall.

"BARK!" the dog barked in joy

"Don't worry… I will rescue you… just hold still a bit longer" Naruto said

Naruto threw his kunai with some explosive seals and killed a many number of **them** as he did so.

He turned around and kicked one away to a way and slashed one's head clean off…

"Onii-chan behind you!" the little girl yelled

The zombie bit Naruto…only for it to be replaced by a log.

Naruto was behind **him**

"TEME" he said as he drove a kunai through **its **skull.

"Thanks… you saved me" Naruto said with a smile

The girl shook her head feeling a bit embarrassed.

Bark!

"you did good too lil puppy" Naruto said

"Still we need to get out fast I hope they got ready to leave as well… we made too much ruckus… the whole street is filled with **them**… well only one thing to do…" Naruto said as he crouched down "Bring the puppy with you and climb on" Naruto said

The little girl nodded as she climbed in.

"Hold on tight" Naruto said as he ran to the wall…

He was still running… he was going **up** the wall

"Good… here **they** won't be able to get at us… now I got to get there" Naruto said looking at the street light.

He jumped as he landed perfectly as ran along the power lines.

"Onii-chan is amazing… like a ninja" the little girl said in awe.

"Not like a ninja… I am a ninja… Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's shinobi and future leader!" Naruto said as he continued to run holding the girl and dog.

He managed to get to the condo… "Kohta… open the window… hurry!" Naruto said

"EH!?" Kohta said in shock as Naruto jumped "HOLD ON!" he yelled as he rushed and opened the window.

Naruto landed perfectly…. Rei, Saya and Shizuka for some reason had a board that said 10 on them.

"ok, load everything on the Humvee… the motorcycle too, it will come in handy for fast movement as well… let's move!" Naruto said.

"Onii-chan… I need to pee" the little girl said.

Naruto sighed.

"Rei?" Naruto said

"Yes, don't worry… follow me" Rei said to the younger girl

Naruto carried stuff into the Humvee… all the essentials, food, water, ammo and weapons as well as toiletries, he made sure to look for his scrolls and other weapons he might had left when he saved the girl.

"Are you ready?" Naruto said.

"CHARGE!" Saya said as Shizuka turned on the automobile and ran over **them**.

**The group managed to escape… it was a good thing… thanks to the rescue of the little girl not only did we managed to save somebody, we managed to save ourselves… or rather our sanity… this action… it proved without a shadow of a doubt that we are still human…**

**The night died… we managed to get to the upper-class side of the Onbetsu river, thanks to this vehicle we didn't need to use the bridge, it also helped that the water was shallow.**

"Komuro, help me out here let's get Alice-chan down" Kohta said as he handed Alice to Takashi.

"you boy's go the other way while we change… so don't look" she said

Takashi looked at Kohta who had a smirk on his face while Naruto was asleep.

**The little girl I saved is named Maresato Alice; she is a second grader whose father was a journalist for a newspaper**

"BARK!"

Naruto woke up and looked at the dog… he looked abit like Akamaru

"Aren't you all hyper?" Naruto said as he patted the dog and then picked him up examining him, the puppy wagged his tail.

**We decided to call him Zeke… the name comes from the American Army, it was a codename given to Japanese Zero fighters… it was Kohta's idea of course**.

"Komuro, use this" Kohta said to Takashi "it's a shotgun so you only have to aim in the general direction of their heads" he said

"but like I said before, I don't know how to use it… I's be better with a bat" Takashi said.

Kohta explained how to use it but Takashi was a bit of slow on learning this, the way he dismissed him was a bit rude… but it was understandable.

"Onii-chan!" Alice's voice called

The guys all turned to see the girls in their new outfits

"Ahahaha" Takashi laughed a bit enviously

"Fufufuf" Kohta laughed a bit darkly

"BARK!"

"What? You got a problem?" Rei said teasingly to Takashi

"No, it just suits you… you know how to shoot that thing?" Takashi asked

"Hirano-kun can show me how, if not I can still use it like a spear" she said with a smile

Naruto and Takashi climbed the small hill Kohta followed as he looked through the sniper's scope

"Clear!" he yelled

"Shizuka-sensei!" Rei said as she nodded.

"Here goes!" she said as she put pedal to the metal the Humvee floated as it jumped the small hill

"Rat patrol?" Kohta asked as he ducked and rolled from where the Humvee was going to land.

They discussed on what to do…

Saya's home was the closes being on the second district… so with that in mind they were going to see if her parents where alive and well… and possibly get some rest.

As they drove they noticed something… it was quiet… the streets where devoid of **them**….

All was calm…

Act end


End file.
